


Silent Echo

by Supernaturalhawaiiancriminal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalhawaiiancriminal/pseuds/Supernaturalhawaiiancriminal
Summary: After His break-up with Camille Harry was in a slump. not wanting to go out and pretend to be normal Nick took him to a friends where he met a silent surprise. Maybe this friend is what he needs to get back to the Harry we all love.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

My days were spent just holed up in my room. It’s been months since Camille and I broke up, but I just didn’t want to go out. I wrote plenty of music. It helped me process my feelings, right now I was just sitting watching bake off when I heard my phone start ringing. Checking the I.D it was Nick.

“Heyyy Nick.”

“Harold! Get dressed cause we’re having lunch.”

“Umm I don’t really feel up to it.”

“Too bad. I’m on my way to pick you up.”

Hanging up I went to shower. Standing under the hot water feels amazing. Washing up I finished fast and pulled on a black sweater and jeans. Finding my keys and wallet, I grabbed my phone and heard a horn. Seeing Nick I walked out and hopped in.

“Where are we going?”

“Don’t know. I thought to come get you and eat cause I have to go to a friends house to pick something up.”

We drove until Nick picked a sandwich shop. Not caring about the healthy side of things I ordered a turkey and avocado sandwich and so did Nick. We sat and ate while we talked.

“What is going on Harry?”

“Just going through the motions of living I guess.”

“Well that’s rubbish. If you want to get over Camille then put yourself out there and show she didn’t crush you. Cause honestly you're letting her rule how you're behaving.”

Hearing that I knew he had a point. How do you put yourself back out there for the world to see though. I just didn’t want the world to see me just yet. “I just am not ready to put that smile back on just yet Grimmy.”

I’m not asking you too. Just live out in the world a little Harry that’s all. Come stay with me and work with me if you want. I can always use a nice co-host.”

I laughed. I turned down staying with him but maybe coming around the radio show wouldn’t be so bad. We got up to leave and off to Nick’s friends house. I noticed we were not far from my house. Looking around it was a cute house. Had flowers all in the front fence. Pulling into the driveway we both got out. I could hear music playing and it sounded like a familiar tune. Nick pushed the doorbell then walked in. 

“This is a nice house.”

“Yeah. She's a doll. Funny story about how I met her.”

Looking around it was an open plan for the living room and Kitchen. The Kitchen was huge. With white countertops and a nice bright pale yellow on the walls. Island in the center with double ovens and a butlers pantry too. The living room was nice. Floor to ceiling windows. Big T.V and a nice big couch and two side chairs too. Music was still playing and I did know the song. Because it was Sweet Creature playing. A young woman probably my age came into the kitchen.

“Hey love.”

She jumped and I saw her look up and she smiled. She ran to hug Nick. 

“I came to pick up the stuff you did for the show. First I want to introduce my friend. Harry this is Evan.”

Evan was beautiful. She was tall, maybe 5’8 or so. Dark Brown hair with brown eyes. Curvy in all the right places and fit. I held my hand to shake and I noticed her eyes were huge. I laughed cause that said she was expecting to meet me. 

“Hi Evan. nice to meet you.”

She shook my hand but didn’t say anything. I found it odd but of course it could be just from being surprised I guess. She waved at me and then shyly looked back at Nick.

“So the stuff for the show?”

She left and came back with a flash drive and some sheet music as well. We sat for a bit and I watched her talk with Nick. 

“Excuse me where is the loo?”

Evan took her hands and I noticed she was using her hands to motion at something. Looking better it hit me. Sign Language. I felt stupid. 

“I’m sorry I don’t understand.”

She laughed and then grabbed my hand. She led me down a hall and stopped in front of a door. Letting our hands go I went to the bathroom. When I came back I saw her writing on paper.

“Evan here was telling me how she’s happy to meet you Harry. Also gave me a good rant on how I should have told her I was bringing you.”

“I have to agree with her Grimmy. You didn’t need to surprise her with bringing me.”

“Oi! Are you both ganging up on me?”

“If the shoe fits.”

“Haha she told you.”

“Well we’re going to leave love. Harry here is going to co-host with me.”

“I never said that.”

I could see Evan laugh and it was cute. I would love to talk to her more, but how do you when you can’t sign? So I got up and walked to the door.

“It was lovely to meet you Even.”

She was writing something on a piece of paper. She turned it over so I could read it.

‘You too Harry. Hope we can meet again.’

Smiling I followed Nick to the car and it was a quiet drive. I was curious about why Even didn’t talk and how she met Grimmy as well.

“So how did you and Evan meet?”

“Funny story. I went to an open mic night. It was full and I went to get a drink. I noticed how packed it was, I kept trying to get to the bar but I couldn’t get to it. I kept saying excuse me and this one bird wouldn’t pay attention. I was getting frustrated and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and I asked if I could get to the bar. She just stared at me and I felt creeped out by it. I asked again and still nothing. She pulled paper out and asked what I wanted. I wrote to get to the bar. She read it and stepped away. I got my drink and was enjoying the acts playing. I found a table and went to it. After a bit I went to get another drink and there she was again. Before I could do anything she turned and bumped into me. Spilled her drink everywhere.”

“Ohhhh my godddd. That’s hilarious.”

“Well at the time it wasn’t. Her pint went all over St. Laurent shirt and pants. Her eyes were huge and I started to yell. She grabbed napkins to clean it up but I didn’t want her help. All of a sudden she started to sign and I didn’t get it at first, but then the bartender came over to see what was the matter. He saw her signing and told me she was sorry and also said she would pay for it to be cleaned. I calmed down and I said thank you and noticed he signed that back to her. I figured out she must be def. When the open mic was over we started to talk and she told me she wasn’t def but mute. After that we just became friends. We hung out and went to lunch some days and got to know each other.”

“Did she know you were from the Breakfast show?”

“She did. Said she listened every morning.”

“Weren’t you afraid she would be like a crazed fan?”

“No. I’ve brought her to the show and she has never treated me any differently than a regular person. We have game night and have dinner at her house sometimes.”

“Sounds fun. I bet she’s fun.”

“Oh she is. I caught dancing around her kitchen once. Got mad at me for it. 

I was enjoying all this and couldn’t wait for the next time I would get to meet this funny woman.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole week I couldn’t get my mind off of Evan. She seemed like a very intriguing person to me. So as I was out at the shops I saw her. She was wearing grey skinny jeans and a blue off the shoulder sweater, with a blue beanie. Wanting to talk to her again I pushed my cart over to her. 

“Hey Evan.”

She spun around and saw me and waved hi. I smiled because it was cute. Looking at her basket I saw she had everything for a pie.

“What kind of pie are you making?”

Her face showed many expressions. Right now Evan seemed confused about my question. I was looking around and I gathered three granny smith apples. I put them in her basket and she was looking at me with a small smile.

“Those are tart enough for a good apple pie.”

Evan grabbed my hand and pulled out a pen. Feeling her write on my palm I was curious what she wrote. ‘Would you like to come help me make it and eat it too?’ I smiled at this and it was working out wonderfully.

“I used to be a baker.”

‘Really?’

“Yup. worked at Barbra’s in Holmes Chapel, but also yes I will come over and help make this wonderful pie.”

The biggest smile broke out on Evans' face. For the first time since my break up I was happy to be out of my house. She wrote her address on some paper and gave it to me. We parted ways and I finished my shopping with the biggest smile on my face as well.

Once I am back home I put the shopping away and run up to my room. I change into a ratty shirt since I am going to be baking. Walking out the door I hopped into my car and drove to Evan’s. 

Arriving at her house after taking a wrong turn, I was a bit nervous. Honestly it’s hard when you don’t have a way to communicate. Ringing the doorbell I waited for the door to open. I waited for a couple minutes and then the door opened and Evan already had an apron on. She handed me some paper and I opened it to see a phone number. It also said ‘so I can text you to talk.’ I entered her number and sent a generic text. ‘Hey Evan.’

Hearing the buzz of her phone she looked at it and smiled. ‘Hi Harry.’ We walked to the kitchen and she had everything laid out ready to go. 

“So how do you want to split the pie making?”

‘I figured you could peel and core the apples while I make the crust.’

So she gave me the peeler and I got to work. I forgot how boring this was boring. Still I thought we could chat while we worked.

“So how long have you lived in london?” 

Laughter is all I heard and I forgot she cant text me right now. Still she answered me anyway. Looking her way she held up 3 fingers.

“3 months?” staring at her she shook her head no. “3 years?” that got me the yes answer. “Where did you live before that?” Evan was just done making the pie crust so she put it in the fridge to chill and then washed her hands. Pulling out her phone she was texting her answer. I felt my phone vibrate so I put everything down to see what she said.

‘I lived in Manchester until I finished uni. Lived in Holmes Chapel since I was 15, but was originally born there too, but moved when I was 2. So when I had the chance to move back I did. Didn’t want to leave so I stayed for university to study music engineering and majored in photography. When I was done I moved down here to have a change so yeah.’

My mind was blown. We were born and raised in the same town and then she moved back too. I could potentially know her and not remember. It was amazing how things like this could happen. 

“I’m from Holmes Chapel too.”

Her eyes got huge and then she was typing very fast like she was excited.

‘Really! That is so cool.’

“Yeah. I lived there till I was sixteen and tried out for the X-factor. Got into a band called One Direction and it changed my life forever.”

‘I remember that. That season was so intense too. I voted for you guys. If memory serves we’re the same age.’

“Were you a fan then?”

‘I went to all your concerts and had your albums. Got tons of merch for my birthday cause my brother always took me. Always the pit too. I never followed you guys like a super fan though.’

“That's okay. Nick told me how you guys met. It was a funny story.”

‘Yeah it was. I think he was almost about to have smoke come out of his ears when I spilt my drink all over him.’

“Yeah he can be a bit much, but a great friend. If you have ever seen me on this morning show, we banter a lot and it’s all good fun.”

‘I catch his show every morning. I’m not a very social person. Not many people understand that I can hear them. I just don’t speak or they don’t understand sign language.’

Reading that message broke my heart. It must be hard or difficult to get people to understand you when you can’t verbalize what you're trying to say. This was the best conversation I had in a long time. I finished the apples and Evan was cutting them up to cook in a pan and then adding the brown sugar to caramelize the apples. 

She rolled out the crust and popped the pie in the oven. We had 45 minutes to kill so we sat on her couch and kept talking.

“So what do you do for work then?”

‘I work at a coffee shop close to Nick and work in a book and music store.’

“How come you don’t work in a studio or something like that?”

‘I have very bad social anxiety and I don’t really like loud places or random people touching or bumping me. Trust me Nick has been trying for years to get me to work for him.’

“I get it. Would be great to work with you sometime. Maybe my next album.”

‘Haha yeah that would be wicked. Gotta say the first one was great, but can’t wait to hear the follow up.’

“I’m about to start working on that soon. Booked studio time for the writing part of it at least. Just gone through a bad break-up so I got plenty of material.”

‘Well if you ever need a quiet place you're always welcome here. I have the studio too if you need it.’

“That would be amazing, but I wouldn’t want to impose on you like that.”

‘Not imposing if I just gave you the permission Harry. I have known who you are and I’ll say it was intimidating to meet you when Nick brought you, but never have I ever believed anything anyone had said about you unless it came from you or Nick. So don’t be a stranger or be afraid to come out here if you need too. The paps can’t see you here.’

This was so invigorating. Evan was a surprise I think I needed. It was nice just sitting here talking to her. It was like the friend that I needed that didn’t know who I was and just letting me be me. Even with the boys sometimes I felt I couldn’t talk about everything. With Evan she was hearing everything and giving her honest opinion. 

“Thank you for saying that. Sometimes I forget that there are genuine people that care about me sometimes. I’ll definitely keep your offer open if I need it.”

The timer went off and we both went back to the kitchen to see this pie. It smelled amazing and I couldn’t wait to try it. I sat on a bar stool while Evan got the pie out.

“That smells and looks delicious.”

She got bowls down and cut a good portion for both of us and then got ice cream out. It was vanilla and then she drizzled caramel all over it.

“You are really trying to give me a gym workout aren’t you?”

‘Haha no. it’s just how I usually take my apple pie.’

We ate and I gave a very loud moan. It was so good. Once we were done I saw the time and knew I had to go. I really didn’t want to leave, but I had to go cause I was seeing my mum and sister tomorrow.

“I had fun today. I gotta go. My mum and sister are coming over tomorrow.”

‘I had a fun time too. You're more fun and quiet then Grimmy is. I hope to see you around Harry.’

We hugged goodbye and I knew I had a new friend in Evan. she was definitely a breath of fresh air I need after everything with Camille. It was also nice to know that I could come by to work if I ever needed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting home that night all I could think about was Evan. She was a breath of fresh air that I needed right now. It’s like since being back home and not in L.A I could think and be myself. L.A was always my favorite place because it was sunny and busy, but the more I was there the more I felt like I was faking everything. I remember the 60 minutes interview one direction did. The lady’s question came back to me by the last album and writing my first album as well.

‘You seem really grounded.’ I thanked her cause my mum always made me remember where I came from, that I wasn’t better than anyone else. Just because I had the rich and famous lifestyle, didn’t mean that I had to be self absorbed and snobbish to everyone else. No, my mum taught me to respect everyone, including people who were normal everyday hard working citizens. 

Being in L.A I felt like I was starting to lose who Harry Edward Styles was and letting Harry Styles be what everyone else wanted him to be. Which was drunk, partier and all around idiot that I was feeling. Camille was great in the beginning. Meeting her at the Victoria Secret show I performed at. It was all great, going out and dodging the paps. Meeting each other's friends, taking trips and really seeing the world, but communicating started to suffer. I started shooting Dunkirk and she was off doing her thing. We never made time for each other. Then once the movie was over I went straight to Jamaica to write and record my album. So it wasn’t really shocking that once the tour started for my album we were fighting and not talking. When we tried to be together we just couldn’t. I tried everything I could to keep her, so when she ended it I felt devastated. Which is how I am currently in my hiding out in London.

Being home made me feel that this could be the fresh start that I needed. Maybe I needed to find myself again. The Harry that I loved being before even the band. Evan made me feel a little piece of that baking yesterday. Deciding that I wanted more of that feeling I packed a bag and got in my car. Not caring I pulled out and made the journey home. Plugging my phone in I turned my playlist on with all my rock music on and let it fill me and sing to all my favorite bands. 

Half way into the journey I had to pull off to fill my car with petrol. Also getting some coffee to stay awake as well. Once I did that I made it the rest of the way with little traffic. Grabbing my keys I opened the door and took my shoes off. Walking inside he heard loud banging in the kitchen. Walking that way he saw his mum cooking.

“Hey mum.”

“Hey baby. What are you doing here?”

“Just thought I’d come home and see you instead of you coming to me.”

“Well it's a pleasant surprise.”

“Need any help?”

“No. go get cleaned up and we can talk while we eat.”

Walking upstairs I went into my old room and felt happy being home. Opening my bag I grabbed some joggers and a shirt. Walking to my en suite bathroom, I turned the water on as hot as I could take and just enjoyed a nice shower. Washing my hair I was thinking about Evan. What it would be like walking around Holmes Chapel, and reliving our childhood memories. He also knew he had to call Gemma so she knew that he wouldn’t be home. Getting out I got dressed and walked down to a wonderful smell and glad I made the trip home. Walking into the kitchen I sat and watched my mum.

“So how have you been Harry?”

“Honestly just not happy and hiding from the world. Just with everything that happened with Camille I’m not ready to act normal when I don’t feel that way.”

“I don’t think anyone is expecting that of you baby. Take your time to process everything and mourn the relationship. She was your longest relationship in a long time Harry. Just take your time.”

We sat and ate dinner and talked about everything else. Catching up on her and Gemma’s lives. When we finished I did the dishes. Then we both went upstairs and relaxed. Laying in bed I grabbed my phone and wanted to text Evan.

‘Hey. what are you doing?’

‘Just sitting on my couch watching bake off. What are you doing?’

‘Actually drove up to my mum’s. Thought I’d come up here then have her come to me.’

‘That’s nice. I’d bet it’s nice to get taken care of by your mum.’

‘Yeah. we talked a bit and made me feel good getting it off my chest.’

‘I haven’t been up there in three years. May have to go back home and visit.’

‘I was wondering where you lived here. Maybe we can take a trip up sometime.’

‘Maybe. Go to barbra’s bakery. Loved her sweet treats.’

‘I was wondering if you wanted to hang at my house or go to lunch sometime?’

Okay that surprised me asking that, but I really just wanted to hang out and get to know her more. Evan seemed like a cool girl. Funny too how she banters with Grimmy. So I am hoping she says yes. The bubbles popped up so I was nervous.

‘How about we go out for the day? I need to do some errands and we can get lunch too.’

‘Yeah. that would be good. I need to do some errands too.’

‘Have a good night Harry.’

‘You too Evan. will talk to you later.’

Putting my phone on the nightstand I could feel the smile trying to break out. I couldn’t wait for that day. It felt like a normal hangout day, also we can get to know each other more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evan was having a good day. Always going to work and keeping to herself. Nick would always come buy in the morning to chat and get his coffee before starting the show. She always gets weird looks and stares from people, but she stopped caring a long time ago. She checks her phone and see’s she has a text from Harry.

‘What are you doing friday?’

‘I work the morning shift but after that I’m free.’

‘Would you like to come by for dinner?’

‘I don’t know. Can I trust you to make edible food lol?’

‘Heyyy. I used to be a baker. I can cook.’

‘I’ll come. Gotta see for myself.’

Putting my phone away she went back to work taking orders. Already she’s had two people yell their orders at her. She then wrote on paper she wasn’t def. So getting inspired she taped a note for customers to write. ‘Not def. Yell and won’t be served.’ Evan laughed when people actually read it. Getting bored with no customers Evan pulled out a book and started to read. It was a good read. She found the book browsing on amazon. 

She was so engrossed with her book she didn’t hear the bell ring. All of a sudden a throat clears. Jumping she looked up and was surprised to see Harry. Smiling, she put her book down and waited for him to order.

“Hot tea please. Earl Grey if you have it.”

‘What size Harry?’

“Large please. With sugar and creamer too.”

Grabbing the cup I wrote his name on it and turned to make it. Finding a clean foam cup I poured hot water and grabbed two tea bags. Letting them steep I also took a paper bag and put a muffin and brownie into them. Finding the sugar jar I put two sugars into his cup. Seeing the tea done I poured it into his cup and filled the rest with cream. Seeing Harry at a table I walked over to it. Sitting in the chair I gave him his order.

‘Here.’

“What is this? I didn’t order it.”

‘Open it and find out. It’s on me since I make them.’

He opened the bag and saw a brownie inside. He took a piece out and popped it in his mouth. Watching him I couldn’t tell if he liked it or not. When he opened his eyes he smiled at me.

“That is yummy. You actually made this?”

‘Yup. I bake all the treats here.’

“Impressive. I’m learning a lot about you.”

‘There is still a lot you don’t know.’

“Tell me then.”

Talking about myself is what I don’t like to do. Working here is hard as it is. My social anxiety is bad enough but to actually tell about my past I can’t really do it. For people to know how broken I am is not something I want public. Looking at Harry he could see how uncomfortable I just got.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

I gave a small smile and got up. I had to get back and I just kinda wanted to put space between us. This is why I don’t make friends easily. My anxiety and not like being touched is one thing, but to actually talk about myself I can’t because I don’t want to relive it. 

Walking to the tube I found a I knew if I wanted this friendship to work I had to try and be honest. So sitting in my seat I thought about what I could tell about myself that’s not gonna trigger me having a panic attack. What’s sad is that I don’t have a good relationship with my family. My parents are in jail and my brother is in the states, so yeah essentially I am alone here, but I kinda prefer it that way. Can’t be hurt if you don’t let people in to hurt you. 

Getting off my stop I walked home. I have a car but why drive when the tube is cheaper. Looking around I noticed someone, a familiar someone. Getting closer it was Harry I saw. ‘So we live close to each other’. Shaking my head I kept walking. Harry Styles is definitely someone I have to be careful around. Not because of him per say, it’s because paps and everyone else and that I don’t think I could handle. Finally making it home I called for pizza and went to shower. Selling like coffee is not great, so taking my uniform off and turning the shower as hot as I could I relaxed. Today was interesting and it makes me wonder what else it has in store for me in the future. 

Getting out I wrapped my hair up and got a baggy Gucci shirt on and leggings. Then I brushed my hair then went to get my money ready for the pizza. Walking down the stairs I heard the doorbell ring and I paid and took my meal to my couch. Pulling netflix up I got comfortable, but before I could press play I went and did something out of my normal routine. 

‘Do you want to come over and watch bake off with me? I have pizza.”

Waiting I am now freaking out. ‘Why did I just invite Harry over?’ hearing my phone beep I looked down. ‘Sure I’ll bring beer.’ seeing that I knew that Nick would tease me but this was me trying and honestly I liked his company. 

It didn’t take long, maybe 10 minutes and there was knocking on my door. Getting up I opened it to see a smiling Harry. I smiled back and let him in. “I am happy you invited me. Salad would have been my dinner. Pizza sounded better.” I laughed and we walked back to my couch. I grabbed plates and we sat in for some junk food and baking competitions.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a nice day but Harry was running late. He was going in today to write for his album. Jeff booked this time, even though Harry wished he didn’t. Harry stopped and knew if this album was going to be what he wanted he needed to call the shots. So he picked up his phone and made the phone calls saying he was not coming in. 

He did call Mitch and talked about how he wanted him to come over so they can try to write for his album. Once they hammered out the details Harry texted one more person.

‘Hey. I am needing a quiet place to write today. Can I come by to your place for a bit’?

Waiting for a response was hard. Walking around his house he got a bag together for snacks and then packed his guitar. As he came back from packing up his things he heard his phone ping. Opening his text he smiled.

‘Sure. you won’t even know I am here. Stay for as long as you need Harry.’

Not long after Mitch came to the house and Harry was ready to go.

“We're not writing here. Knowing Jeff he’ll get mad for cancelling on today, but I’m doing this my way.”

“So where are we going to write this awesome album then?”

“To a new friend I made. She’s very sassy and funny. Plus no one knows her on my team. Her name is Evan.”

Hopping into his car he drove them to her house. When they got there Harry used the doorbell. Harry asked why Evan wanted them to use the doorbell. She said it’s because she can see who's at the door on her phone. The door opened and Harry liked what he saw. Evan was wearing black skinny jeans and a cropped black lace top, some parts of tattoo’s were showing and he wanted to see more. She was always a surprise. Both he and Mitched walked in and Harry introduced them.

“Mitch this here is Evan. she is letting us use her place to write today.”

“Nice to meet you Evan.”

Harry wanted to laugh cause Evan said nothing and signed her response, but he got shocked by Mitch. He was signing back to her. She had the biggest smile on her face. Mitch handed over his phone and I knew it was so they could talk over text.

“How come I never knew you knew how to sign?”

“You never asked. I can see why you like her.”

“I don’t like her like that Mitch. I may be over the initial break-up but I’m not ready.”

“Never said you liked her like that, but you can’t say she hasn’t caught your interest.”

“She has. She makes me feel like I can be myself. Normal actually.”

Evan showed us where the studio was and it was amazing. It was huge. Took up the whole basement. She had a huge piano in the corner and Guitars hanging on the walls. There was one acoustic sitting in the middle with everything to record as well. Also a vocal booth off to the corner. The sound board had everything you need to produce the album right here.

“This is amazing Evan. thank you for letting us use this.”

Feeling my phone buzz I opened my phone.

‘Glad it’s getting proper use. Have fun and I’ll see you later. I am going to be in the kitchen if you need me.’

I set up my guitar and showed Mitch what I had so far. “I wrote this song when everything was fresh and I couldn’t leave my house.” playing falling for Mitch was hard. This was every depressing and sad thought and feeling I had at the time. The line ‘what if I’m someone I don’t want around.’ I felt if she didn’t want me around, that no one did. There were times I didn’t want my own company. This was the most personal song I have ever written. It helped me release some of the hurt but not all. When I was done I looked over and saw Evan. She had a tray of drinks for us, but all I saw was her tears. 

‘I’m sorry if I wasn’t supposed to hear that. I just wanted you guys to have drinks in case you got thirsty.’

“It’s okay Evan. Thank you for the drinks too. Much needed actually.”

‘If you give me a list I can make sure to stock the mini fridge so you don’t get interrupted.’

“Oh I can buy that.”

‘Harry I don’t mind. I already need to go to the shops already anyway. I brought some snacks too.’

“Thank you. You’re a lifesaver.”

Once she left we got back to work. Time slipped away and I got a melody and everything I needed to record Falling. Our stomachs growled and we went upstairs. The smells that hit us were amazing. Following it to the kitchen we saw Evan kneading dough.

“What smells so good in here?”

She looked at us and she was covered in flour. She finished what she was doing and put her dough back in the bowl to proof. She washed her hands and then pulled her phone out.

‘I have dinner cooking in the slow cooker. It’s chicken marsala and I have a salad ready to go as well. Was just about to come get you guys’. 

“Thank you. It smells amazing. We’ll go wash up then.”

So Mitch and I did just that. Washed our hands and helped set the table too. Evan platted everything up and I couldn’t wait to dig in. my first bite I couldn’t help but moan.

“Ohhhhh this is amazing.”

‘Thanks. I cook in big batches so I’ll pack some for you and Mitch to take home’.

“Better pack enough for Mitch. He’s dating my drummer Sarah.”

‘Will do. I’ll also pack some bread with you guys too.’

I practically licked my plate clean, it was that delicious. I could see Evan laughing and I was having a good time. Mitch and I gathered the dishes and I washed and he dried. I saw Evan cutting up the dough and putting them in the oven to cook. 

Once the kitchen was cleaned again we went back down and finished what we were doing. Since we knocked one song out, I felt good about the rest. I knew how I wanted this album to sound. I didn’t want it to sound like the last. I wanted horns and to show different sides to myself. So once we were done in the studio, I turned everything off and walked back upstairs. Taking my guitar and stuff out to the car, I saw Mitch had a big bag over his shoulder.

“What’s with the bag?”

“Evan has the food packed for us and two loaves of bread in here too.”

“You didn’t have to do that Evan.”

‘I wanted too. I also expect that list of snacks and drinks so that I have them on hand for next time.’

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he gets it to you and I’ll send you one as well.”

We left and I knew that something was happening between Evan and I. Everything just felt natural and easy. Once we were on the road Mitch started talking about today.

“Dude, that girl is awesome.”

“I know. Told you she was fun.”

“Harry, she's a keeper. Don’t give me that crap that nothing is happening, cause I saw with my own eyes. She likes you, but she’s definitely guarded and just tread lightly.”

Listening to what he said, I wondered what made her so timid and shy. I have noticed how she doesn’t like to talk about herself or her family. Makes me wonder if it’s not such a happy story to share.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry has been in meetings with Jeff and hasn’t been able to breathe it felt like. That’s what he loved about being at Evan’s to write or just hangout with her. She let him be silly, emotional or whatever he was feeling. He poured out how being back to work felt. Like he wasn’t ready to do it yet. 

He got up one day and got a call from Jeff. was being told he got a studio booked in Japan. When Harry heard that he was surprised. That he could get the sound he wanted with instruments and maybe different kinds of inspiration as well. Jeff told Harry to be ready in a few weeks and they will be there for a while. Honestly he was happy to be getting this opportunity, but he was happy that he was leaving Evan behind. Just as were getting our friendship going I’m leaving for god knows how long. So after hanging up I just jumped into my car and went to Evan’s. Running up to the door I knocked and she answered it. She seemed surprised to see me.

‘Are you okay Harry?’

“No. I just got a call from my manager.”

‘Is it bad news?’

“No. he told me that he booked me at a studio in Japan.”

‘That’s….great?’

“It is yes. I can make my album and maybe find some good inspiration.”

‘So what’s the problem?’

“It’s silly really.”

‘Tell me then silly boy.’

“I don’t want to leave you behind.”

‘What?!’

“I’m enjoying the time I get to spend with you Evan. you make me feel normal and relaxed. I don’t really want to give that up.”

‘Well don’t then. You have your phone...so text me. I’m always here Harry. Our friendship will be here when you get back. Go make a fabulous album. I believe in you and maybe this will be what you need too. Get all your feelings out.’

“Thank you for the encouragement. I have 2 weeks left here so lets have fun. We can do whatever you want.”

‘How about I come to yours and I’ll bring food and we’ll game or watch whatever you want.’

“That sounds awesome actually. I look forward to your visit tomorrow.”

I stayed and we just talked and I watched her back cookies. I asked what she was making and she said snickerdoodle and chunky chocolate chip with macadamia nuts. I couldn’t wait to try them. ‘Who are the rest of the cookies for?’ She said that she was giving me a plate and some to Grimmy, also for Mitch too. I could tell she liked Mitch since he surprised her with his singing ability. Once she put the cookies in the oven we just kept on talking.

“Can you tell me how you grew up in Holmes Chapel?”

I could see her demeanor change. She tensed up and her smile slowly faded away. I wanted to know about her so bad. I felt like maybe I pushed too much.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

‘I was born in Manchester and lived in Holmes Chapel for a year. Then my family moved to Wolverhampton and stayed there till I was 14 to 15 years old.’

Reading her answer I was surprised to see Liam’s hometown mentioned. Did she know Liam or was it a coincidence? I wanted to ask but was afraid to. 

“That’s awesome. My friend Liam is from there.”

‘I know. You're talking to a directioner you know hahaha.’

“Forgot that actually. It’s weird that you are a fan and it’s not bothering you. You haven’t even asked for a picture or an autograph. I love our fans, even my fans, but it’s hard to trust that they don’t want anything from you or tip off the paps too.”

‘I don’t care who you are that’s why. They see you as ‘Harry Styles’. I see you as a normal person that has a wicked cool job, that gets to live his dream.’

“I am living my dream. Doesn’t mean that people will treat you fairly or want something from you. So meeting someone like you who is a fan, but is treating me like a normal person is refreshing.”

‘ I barely leave my house Harry. The only time I go anywhere is to work or if I’m on a job for someone with my photography. I hate being in places with people or out in society. My anxiety gets so bad that I have to medicate just to function outside my house. Also you're amazing and I don’t want to lose that. Plus you're just Harry to me. I don’t need or want your money. I just like getting to know you and hangout with you.’

Everything Evan just said made my day. To find someone who doesn’t care about the fame I have or anything about my job is fascinating. I finally feel like I can be just me and I will never grace the cover of a magazine or be on telly. 

The cookies were done and they looked and smelled so good. She gave me one of each. Seeing her roll the snickerdoodles in sugar and cinnamon I couldn’t wait anymore. I tried the chunky chocolate chip first and it was so good. Once that was gone I tried the snickerdoodle and oh man amazing. 

“You need to open your own shop.”

‘No thank you. I will be making more to take to work tomorrow at the coffee shop. I bake everything there so these will be there soon.’

“Well I bet you sell out of everything at the end of the day.”

She laughed and I felt proud that I caused it. Once my cookies were gone I had three tubs ready to take home. Today was a good day and to know that when I leave everything will be fine was good too.


End file.
